El nuevo mienbro de CEDEF
by paz ds xzb
Summary: Ahora perteneces a CEDEF. ¿CEDEF?-Dijo la chica-... no me interesa. No te estoy preguntando te lo estoy comunicando. ¡AL FIN COMPLETO! comenten!
1. el nuevo miembro de CEDEF

Aclaración en este finc Reborn es un tiene la edad de 15 años, (esta apegado al manga)

Era el primer día de clases del pequeño onceavo de la familia vongola, que estaba acompañado de su madre Kyoko y, sin saberlo, de su tío Reborn que se ocultaba entre los árboles.

Un día normal, conociendo amigos nuevos y todo eso…A la salida debía esperar que algunos de sus tíos pasaran a buscarlo, pasaron cinco minutos y nada.

-Se olvidaron de mi otra vez-dijo con una gotita en la frente y algo desanimado.

De repente docenas de hombres con trajes salieron de de desenas de autos que habían aparecido de la nada.

El niño estaba asustado, intento correr pero tropezó raspándose la rodilla. Reborn, que seguía oculto entre los árboles, estaba a punto de hacer su aparición cuando, de repente, una joven se interpuso entre el niño y los hombres. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los hombres estaban heridos en el suelo.

-Oye pequeño ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, gracias-dijo el niño algo confundido.

La mujer era de tez blanca, pelo largo con algunas ondas color castaño claro y ojos verde.

-Eso fue impresionante-dijo el niño

-Supongo, mi nombre es Airy ¿y el tuyo?

-Tsuyoshi Sawada.

-¿Te lastimaste? Tsuyoshi-kun

-Solo es un raspón, no es nada.

-Tú eres de esta escuela ¿verdad? Sabes yo trabajo aquí, soy la enfermera, ven conmigo.

Airy llevo a Tsuyoshi a la enfermería, aunque era un simple raspón había que desinfectarlo. La chica le entrega una paletita. Luego salen a esperar a alguien que viniera por el niño. Todos los movimientos de ambos eran vistos por el hitman (en esos escondites raros que tenia).

El niño reconoce a alguien y sale corriendo a saludarlo.

-Tío Gokudera!

-Tsuyoshi, perdón por la tardanza.-dijo el hombre de cabello plateado.

-Tío te presento te presento a mi one-san.

Ambos se sorprendieron ante lo dijo el niño. Tsuyoshi le conto todo lo sucedido a gokudera. El peli plata comienza a agradecerle, exageradamente no está de más decir.

YA en la mansión vongola, Tsuyoshi le contaba todo lo sucedido a su padre. Por alguna razón también estaban todos sus guardianes.

Gokudera no paraba de disculparse con el decimo; Yamamoto, Ryoghei, Lambo y Chrome escuchaban atentamente al niño. Mukuro no estaba ya que para esas cosas siempre estaba presente Chrome que luego le comunicaba a Mukuro. En cuanto a Hibari estaba, pero en lo más lejos de la habitación apartado del resto; prestaba atención todo lo que decía el niño pero sin mostrar ningún rastro de preocupación o importancia.

Cuando el niño se retira, con la advertencia de que no le digiera nada a su madre para que no se preocupara, Reborn aparece.

-¡Reborn! Es verdad lo que dice Tsuyoshi!

-Temo que si, Tsuna-le responde el Hitman.

-Eto… si es un problema tal vez darle clases en casa no sea mala idea.

-Si haces eso entonces Tsuyoshi viviría rodeado de mafiosos, no tendría vida social y seria como Xanxus.

-_no quiero que eso pase _T-T…-piensa Tsuna.

-Por cierto, esa mujer, deberías incluirla a Vongola. Además de reaccionar antes que yo, pelea bien y tiene conocimientos en la medicina. No nos vendría mal alguien así en la mafia.

-_deja a las personas en paz no a todos les gusta la mafia como a ti…_

-Hibari porque no la contratas para CEDEF, he oído que andas buscando personas fuertes.

-No trabajo con herbívoros.

-Mientras peleaba, parecía una verdadera carnívora.

-Yo juzgaré eso- seguido se retira de la habitación dejando al resto preocupados por la vida de la nueva One-san de Tsuyoshi.


	2. tu primera mision

Al día siguiente Tsuna acompaño su hijo a la escuela, quería conocer a la nueva "one-san" del niño y agradecerle por haberlo salvado.

-¡ONE-SAN!-grito Tsuyoshi haciendo que Airy se volteara.

-Tsuyoshi-kun

-One-san, te presento a mi papa-señalándole a Tsuna.

-Hola, Mucho gusto-saludo la mujer haciendo una reverencia.

-Igualmente, soy Sawada Tsunayoshi…quería agradecerle por ayudar a mi hijo ayer. Gracias a eso Tsuyoshi está bien.

-No se preocupe y por favor no me trate de usted.

-Está bien…Airy-san.(el niño le había dicho el nombre de su one-san)

-Sawada Tsunayoshi- dijo una voz grave que aria temblar a cualquiera que Tsuna reconocía muy bien.

-Hi-Hibari-san-

-¡Tío Hibari!-dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa(al parecer no le tenía tanto miedo como su padre)

Hibari ignoro a los dos Sawada y observo detenidamente a la castaña. Cosa que ella noto.

-Ella es de quien hablaba anoche tío Hibari-

-Ya veo…

El timbre sonó, Tsuyoshi entro a clases despidiéndose de los adultos. Tsuna, prácticamente, salió corriendo del lugar con la escusa que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer; conocía a su guardián y nada grato le iba a pasar si se quedaba ahí e interfería con sus planes.

-Bueno, también tengo que trabajar-dijo Airy

Se dirigía al interior del lugar cuando por centímetros pudo esquivar el ataque del azabache.

-No he terminado contigo herbívora-ella solo se aparto.

_que le pasa a este tipo-_pensó

Hibari la volvió a atacar, ella solo lo esquivo, cosa que le molesto al guardiá estuvieron un buen rato. Se podía notar que Airy tenía una gran destreza (me gustaría ser ella T-T) Y se desenvolvía bien en la pelea. Todo termino cuando Airy logro desarmar a Hibari, lo cual lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Wow… tal vez el bebe tenía razón.

_Este tipo está loco-_pensó- No sé de que hablas y no me importa, pero no me interesa perder el tiempo con un loco que no tiene nada mejor que hacer-Airy se retiro y Hibari solo la observo.

A la salida Tsuyoshi y Airy charlaban mientras se dirigían al exterior de la escuela. Airy siente nuevamente esa extraña sensación, esa aura asesina que provenía de aquel hombre que la ataco.

Sin duda era el mismo sujeto que esa mañana solo que esta vez parecía más calmado, parado contra una pared.

-Tío Hibari!

_Como un niño como Tsuyoshi tiene vinculación con ese hombre?_

-No estoy aquí por ti Tsuyoshi , estoy aquí por ella.

-¿Qué quiere?-

-Ahora perteneces a CEDEF-anuncio Hibari.

-¿CEDEF?

-CEDEF es una organización "Consultores Externos de la Familia". Encargada de los asuntos externos de la _Familia Vongola.-Le comunico Hibari_

-Tengo entendido que el anterior jefe de CEDEF fue mi abuelo. Papa dijo algo de que tío Reborn tuvo que convencer a Tío Hibari para que lo hiciera.

-Chaus Hibari-(ya aclare que en este finc Rebonr es mayor y al crecer cambia chausu por chaus).

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tengo un trato para ti.

-Ya te lo dije no tengo interés en encargarme de CEDEF.

-Gracias a que la maldición de los arcobaleno desapareció voy creciendo como un niño normal.

-…

- Lo que quiero decir es que tengo la edad suficiente de entrar a la secundaria y ser el nuevo presidente del comité disciplinario. Y tú te encargaras de CEDEF ¿Qué te parece?

-No me interesa.

-Si te unes a CEDEF, casi no verías a la familia, y podrías moler hasta la muerte a quien quieras sin que Tsuna te digiera algo ya que CEDEF es una organización independiente.

Si, _así Hibari acepto ser el encargado de CEDEF._

-Eso suena genial, pero no estoy interesada; además, no aceptare nada de alguien que casi me mata. Respondió Airy.

-No te lo estoy preguntando te lo estoy comunicando.

A continuación Hibari se retira sin decir más dejando a la chica más que confundida.

….

Al otro día…

_Espero no encontrarme con ese loco de nuevo_-suplicaba Airy

-Airy Susumi- dijo una voz. Airy volteo y se le puso los pelos de punta al ver a Hibari.

-¿Co…como sabe…

-Busco información sobre los futuros miembros de CEDEF (por precaución).

-No tienes opción si te niegas Te morderé hasta la muerte.

-Eso… eso sonó muy pervertido ¿sabe?

-Te encargaras de proteger a Tsuyoshi Sawada.

-¿Tsuyoshi-kun? ¿Por qué?

Hibari se retira nuevamente sin aclarar la duda de la castaña

_Proteger a Tsuyoshi-kun? Pero porque? tendrá algo que ver con su padre?...parecía buena persona… aunque no entiendo porque él y sus amigos visten de traje con estos calores…tal vez sea un importante empresario… aunque aquel sujeto si que da miedo…-pesaba_ Airy.

-One-san!- se acerca Tsuyoshi a ella_

-Tsuyoshi-kun ¿Cómo estas?

_No me importa que este pasando, si el niño está en peligro lo protegeré con mi última voluntad…wow, eso sonó genial…_


	3. sere su subordinada

Ya avía pasado un mes; Airi y Tsuyoshi salían de la escuela hablando del día que se les presento. Por suerte para ella no se había vuelto a ver con aquel sicópata.

-One-san ¿tienes novio?-pregunto el niño.

-Novio? No, no… ¿Por qué?

-Es que algunas de mis tíos no tienen novia y one-san es tan buena y bonita=).

-Gracias Tsuyoshi-kun pero tus tíos son algo… como decirlo…

-Si entiendo lo que quieres decir; son extraños pero buenas personas.

-Ese tal Hibari no lo parecía-pensó Airy en voz alta y Tsuyoshi la escucho-

-Es lo que quieren que todos piensen… la verdad que es que es muy bueno con migo… bueno cuando no hay nadie cerca…

Nuevamente cientos de hombres aparecieron, pero esta vez eran muchos más, muchos muchos más. Venían mejor equipados y ya los estaban rodeando.

-Tsyoshi-kun! Quédate atrás mío!

Todos los atacaron prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Intentaban agarrar al niño pero Airy estaba para protegerlo.

No era fácil atacar y proteger a Tsuyoshi al mismo tiempo; la manera en cómo se desenvolvía Airy era sorprendente, pero no era suficiente… eran demasiados. No podían correr y esconderse en algún lado. A pesar que ella había noqueado a barios eran demasiados y parecía que aparecían cada vez más.

Uno de ellos les apunto con un arma, el resto hizo lo mismo y de repente cientos de armas apuntaron a la chica.

-Tenemos órdenes de no usar las armas al menos que sea necesario.

-¿ordene de quien?-pregunto un joven de traje y sombrero que apareció de la nada.

-¡TIO REBORN!-exclamo Tsuyoshi.

-Chaus Tsuyoshi, perdón por la demora pero creí que necesitarían ayuda.

-Los moleré hasta la muerte.

En unos minutos ya no quedaba nadie más que los vongola.

-Muchas gracias tíos!-exclamo el niño- pero… creí que tío reborn que no necesitaría la ayuda de nadie para acabar con esos tipos. Además no hiciste nada solo te quedaste observando como tío Hibari y One-san luchaban.

-Tengo un traje nuevo y no quería arrugarlo- dijo el hitman.

-Tsuyoshi-kun estas bien?-pregunto Airy.

-One-san se preocupa mucho por mí, tienes tus propias heridas de que preocuparte.

-Estoy bien; me alegra que Tsuyoshi-kun también.

-Fallaste en tu primera misión, te morderé hasta la muerte-sentencio hibari

_Que no era moleré_…-pensó Airy.

-Ella no tiene la culpa Hibari, debiste explicarle todo el asunto de la mafia desde un principio.

-¿Mafia?

-El padre de Tsuyoshi es el jefe de la decima generación de la familia vongola, la familia numero uno de la mafia; Hibari es uno de sus guardianes y el jefe de CEDEF una organización independiente, y tu eres su subordinada.

-Su-bor-di-na-da?-dijo Airy.

-Vámonos- sentencio el guardián.

-Sera mejor que lo sigas o se enojara-dijo Tsuyoshi-no te preocupes, tío reborn me llevara a casa.

Airy decidió seguir al azabache, bueno mejor dicho Reborn le obligo a seguir al azabache. Caminaron un buen rato, ella unos pasos más atrás de el. Ninguno dijo nada en todo el camino.

Llegaron a un lugar que parecía un restaurante, no se podía afirmar ya que estaba rodeado por hombres de trajes con peinados regent .Parecía que estaban allí para cuidar que nadie entrara (Hibari odia las multitudes).en la puerta uno de ellos hace una reverencia saludando a su jefe…

-Buenos días, Kyo-san

Hibari ignoro completamente a kazukabe y entro.

-¿Kyo-san?-le pregunto Airy al del peinado regent.

_Hibari Kyoya.-Le indico el hombre señalando a Hibari.

Ya sentados en una de de las mesas…

-Tanto problema por una cita; me lo hubiese pedido y ya.

-… Te EXPLICARE SOBRE VONGOLA…

-¿Vongola?

El guardián le explico todo sobre vongola, Tsuna, los guardianes, las flamas, los anillos, las cajas, etc.

-… ¿Por qué no dijo que pertenecía a la mafia desde un principio?-pregunto Airy.

-Porque cuando eres mafioso no lo andas diciendo por ahí.

_Tiene sentido…_De todas formas no me interesa-Se levanto Airy y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

-Si cambias de opinión, estaré en la oficina del comité disciplinario de la secundaria de Naminori (no se me ocurrió otro lugar U_U), si no, te buscare y te morderé hasta la muerte.

Sin darle mucha importancia la mujer salió del lugar.

Al día siguiente…Hibari estaba comunicándoles a sus subordinados su próxima misión. Sus subordinados armaban dos filas una izquierda y otra derecha dejando un pasillo entre el escritorio donde estaba y la puerta.

De repente se abre la puerta, dejando atrás la tranquilidad del lugar. Era Airy, con pantalones negros, una chaqueta del mismo color y unas botas. Al estar al frente de Hibari…

-Yare, yare tu ganas, me uniré a tu grupo, pero no usare ningún uniforme, ni ese peinado ridículo.-Dijo la chica; su comentario izo sobresaltar a todos los subordinados.

-Está bien a mí tampoco me justa-dijo Hibari.

__**no le gusta… hibari-san!... no lo sabia… lo dice enserio! _-**_estos eran lo que sus subordinados decían entre ellos.

-Kyo-san porque nunca nos lo dijo.

-No lo sé, lo tienen puesto desde antes que los conociera.

Una vez de explicarle la misión a Airy todos fueron a prepararse para la misión. Era en el exterior cosa que tuvieron que usar un avión para trasladarse. Los subordinados Iván en los asientos de atrás(los de clase turista) mientras que Hibari iba adelante en asientos de primera junto a Hibir y a su mano derecha Kazukabe.

Hibari estaba a punto de tomar algo cuando su subordinada le interrumpe.

-Vaya esto sí que es diferente-Exclama Airy.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dice Hibari.

-Tengo preguntas para mi nuevo jefe.

-Airy-san este no es el momento…

-Déjala Kazukabe.

-¿Kyo-san?

-Déjanos solos.-Este le obedece.

- No se preocupe; seré breve.

-…

-Vera… necesito un adelanto.

Hibari casi escupe lo que estaba tomando ¡qué persona en su sano juicio le pide dinero a Hibari Kyoya!

-¿un…un adelanto?

-Si un adelanto de mi paga, por cierto cuanto es?

-Esas cosas no son de mi interés.

-No le pregunte lo que le interesa, si no…

-Si cumple con esta misión tal vez te lo conceda.

-bien… una cosa más.-le comunico la chica.

-Que descarada eres…

-Puedo quedarme aquí con Kyoya-kun.

-¿Kyoya-kun?

-Sus subordinados me miran como si nunca hubiesen visto una mujer antes y me ponen muy incómoda.

-No me llames por mi nombre.-le ordeno.

-Déjeme quedarme ¿Si?-sin darle importancia a lo que su jefe decía.

-Si dices algo te moleré hasta la muerte.

-Lo tomare como un si… Tsuyoshi tenía razón Kyoya-kun en el fondo es muy bueno.

La chica se sienta a su lado y toma su brazo como almohada (solo para molestar)

-¿Que cree que haces?

-Tengo mucho sueño, no querrá que en medio de la misión me duerma y muera..

Hibari solo suspira no tenía ganas de discutir y al decir verdad el también tenía sueño.

Al no oír quejas del azabache Airy se acomodo mejor para poder dormir mejor.

-Muchas gracias Ky-o-ya-kun…

-Te morderé hasta la muerte…


	4. mi querida subordinada

El viaje había terminado, se dirigían a otro lado para encontrarse con un hombre que les diría donde estaba la base enemiga.

Al llegar a dicho lugar todos los subordinados armaron la misma fila que la vez anterior; Airy solo se quedo mirando, sin saber dónde ubicarse.

-Kasukabe-san ¿Qué hago?- pregunto Airy en susurro, pero cuando este le estaba por responder, apareció un hombre de cabellos rubios y con una encantadora sonrisa (¿adivinen quién es?).

-Tiempo sin verte, Kyoya.

-Donde está la base enemiga Cavallone?-(no se me ocurrió otra cosa, en verdad quería que apareciera Dino).

-Ya, ya, siempre hay tiempo para una copa entre amigos.

-No bebo.-le responde el guardián.

-¿Y un te?

-No quiero.

-¿Agua?- le insistió el rubio.

-Si no me dices lo que quiero saber, te moleré hasta la muerte.

-No has cambiado en estos años ¿verdad?

-Hmp…

-¿Y quién es esa hermosa damisela?-Señalando a Airy.

-¿Se refiere a mi?- pregunto Airy.

-¿Ve alguna otra?-le responde Dino.

_-no realmente-_ dice algo avergonzada.

El rubio le tomo la mano y le beso en ella como todo un caballero.

-Dino Cavallone-se presento.

-Airy Susumi- le respondió con un leve sonrojo.

-Ai significa amor, que irónico ¿verdad Kyoya? Por cierto tienes una novia muy bonita.

-Que!... yo no soy su novia- le comunica Airy- soy su subordinada, trabajo en CEDEF.

-¡QUE! … ¡¿KYOYA COMO PERMITES ESTO!?

-¿hmp?

-¡Como expones a una dama a tanto peligro!

-Fue idea del bebe. Además es una verdadera carnívora.-le responde el azabache-

-Ese Reborn-se queja dino.-

-¿Carnívora?-dice Airy-… que tanto de eso quiere descubrir grrr- dijo con una sonrisa muy picara.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte.

-Eso quisiera verdad-dice con una sonrisa aun mas picara; aunque se le va cuando su jefe le dirige una mirada asesina que asustaría al mismísimo xanxus.

-Que-que amargado –la dice Airy- … necesita una novia para… morderla hasta la muerte – con sonrisa picara nuevamente-… o hasta que se canse.

Esto izo que Dino largara una carcajada; y en cuanto a los subordinados digamos que ganas lo les faltaba.

-Parece que estas interesada en saber cómo es el cielo.-le dijo Hibari

-vamos era una broma.-intenta calmarlo la chica.

-Odio las bromas.

Una pelea fue inevitable…

Ya estaban en la base enemiga Airy un poco desarreglada por la pelea al igual que Hibari.

-Idiota- dijo por lo bajo la chica.

-Te escuche-le digo el azabache volteando para regañarle cuando vio que detrás de ella había un hombre armado a punto de disparar.-¡Susumi!

Hibari arrogo a la chica al suelo provocando que el dispara le diera en el brazo de él. Pero un simple disparo no lo detendría con su otro brazo saco una de sus tonfas y acabo con el sujeto.

Terminaron la misión, había sido un éxito salvo por la herida de Hibari y otros subordinados. Ya en un lugar seguro Airy curo como pudo y con lo que tenía a mano las heridas de su jefe y sus compañeros; obviamente a pesar de los esfuerzos de la castaña debían ir al hospital pero al menos no perdieron tanta sangre.

En el hospital…

Hibari estaba recostado en una camilla, sus subordinados heridos estaban en otras habitaciones y los que estaban bien estaban en la habitación de Hibari (componiendo la misma filas que las otras veces pero con muchas menos personas) dándoles el reporte de los acontecimientos posteriores de la misión.

-¡BUENOS DIAS JEFECITO!-Entro Airy con una gran sonrisa perturbando la paz que antas había (como la vez anterior).

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto el azabache.

-Yo también soy su subordinada, además me quedare con usted hasta que salga del hospital.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Como Kyoya-kun espanta a todos los doctores, enfermeras, pacientes, personal de limpiesa, y les amenaza con "morderle hasta la muerte". El director del hospital pidió que un familiar cercano se quedara a controlarlo así que dije que era su novia.

-¿mi novia?-dijo casi con un tip en el ojo.

-Vera, como no sé donde ubicar a los familiares de Kyoya-kun (si es que los tiene), decidí hacerme cargo de usted, después de todo Kyoya-kun me salvo la vida.

-Y por qué no les dijiste otra cosa?

-Podría haber dicho su hermana pero no me lo hubiesen creído por que no nos parecemos en nada, su prima tampoco me lo creerían y además usted tiene cara de pocos amigos y como yo estaba con usted cuando le trajeron el papel de novia quedaba bien. -Airy se le quedo mirando un poco extrañada.

-¿Que tanto ves?-le pregunta el guardián.

-Es la primera vez que le veo sin traje… se ve más…

-¿normal?-dijo uno de los subordinados que recibió una mirada asesina de Hibari.

-Iba a decir sexy pero si.- Hibari se sonroja levemente, esto hizo que sus subordinados se sorprendieran.

-¡Kyoya-kun se ve tan lindo sonrojado!- exclamo Airy.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte.

Entra una enfermera (no está demás decir que temblando) pidiendo que todos se retiren para que el paciente descansara (todos menos Airy claro) y estos le obedecieron. Una vez solos…

-Eto… Kyoya-kun…

-hmp…

-Gracias por salvarme la vida esta noche-dijo Airy.

-Casi muero y eso es todo lo que dices-le responde el azabache.

-¿Y QUE ESPERABA QUE LE BESE?-desviando la mirada hacia la ventana

-Tal vez.

-Idiota…-dijo sonrojada cuando sintió las manos de su jefe en su mejilla, le miro y se sonrojo aun más al verle tan cerca.

-Deberías tener más respeto hacia tu jefe-le dijo

-¿Que-que hace?

-Que otra cosa podría estar haciendo?-le dijo, parecía que con cada palabra que decía el hombre ella se sonrojaba cada vez mas.

-Entonces haga lo que quiera hacer de una vez por qué tantas vuelas?-dijo Airy y se sorprendió ella misma de lo que había dicho.

-Que insolente- dijo el azabache para luego Besarle.

-Pero aun así no lo olvides; yo soy tu jefe y tu mi subordinada, mi querida y hermosa subordinada.-Sentencio Hibari para luego volver a besarla.

FIN.

Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios!


End file.
